battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynbel Angers Haddock
"Cynbel Angers Haddock" is a Season 4 thread from February 27-28, 2014. Summary Full Text Cynbel Drustan: 'Cynbel had been wondering if that was really the same Akira he knew back in school. They looked the same, and the sounded the same, but that Akira stood up for someone loudly. He would have never done that. And what was the deal with that king? What really happened there? He had to know and he had to know now. But his thoughts were interrupted as he ran into someone from behind. He hit the ground and then stood quickly. “Ah! I’m sorry!” He quickly blushed and hid his face. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king whirled, looking at the man. “Watch where you’re going!” he snapped. '''Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel’s blush faded and he glared at Haddock. “At least I apologized!”''Sheesh, can’t let me apologize for running into you can ya? '' '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock stiffened at the retort, yet pause to study the person who shouted at him. “Are you new to camp?” he inquired. “I do not believe I know you.” '''Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m Cynbel Drustan. And I came in during your speech. I saw a lot of people trying to attack you, and a lot of people trying to defend you. It was nuts… I almost walked out. But… No, that’s not important right now. Look, I know this Orskaf guy is bad news, and I know he did some things to you that you would have rather kept from everyone here. But what else happened?” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"If I want anything kept from the people who follow me, why would I tell a stranger?" Haddock huffed. 'Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel simply smirked as he looked Haddock dead in the eyes. “Because I’m also someone who could be really useful to have on your side ya know.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"By all means, tell me why that would be so." 'Cynbel Drustan: '"Just watch. Keep up if ya can!" And with that he pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at a tree. He then ran with another in hand and struck it twice. Then by using a small amount of (*cough* unauthorized *cough*) magic he sent out a wave of them in a short distance. "And that’s just the start of my abilities!" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock’s face darkened into a frown. “You’re a magic user,” he said, almost as though that were an accusation rather than an observation. “That can be used quite for ill. What motivation do you have to be with us beyond… flaunting?” '''Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel turned around confused. “What do you mean? You asked what I can do and I’m showing you. Hmm… I can also heal people to a great extent! I can’t remove things like scars and junk, but I can heal broken bones and deep cuts like they were nothing! And I can kinda summon a bunch of dark magic… Heh heh…” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Dark magic is nothing to laugh about, much less touch on your own volition!” Haddock snapped. “Look. I don’t mean abilities. People can swing swords and heal and what have you. But. You have to have a REASON to be here. What is your REASON for coming here? Why do you care about us?” 'Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel’s face grew dreading and serious. “Well, I can tell you that I was more or less interested in it so I wanted to learn it. Don’t like it? Bite me. My reason for being here is that I’m looking for someone, and I may have found him. He defended you at your speech.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I don’t like your vague reasons, and I don’t like you being so dismissive of something so harmful. Tell me, then, all-knowing young man, who is this person you seek and why?" 'Cynbel Drustan: '"The reason I’m so dismissive is because of I have control over it. And I’m looking for a man with black hair and deep purple eyes. You see, he was mine, and I, his. Happy now?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"People are in control of murder, in control of torture, in control of many horrible things. It doesn’t make it right! Black magic is inherently wrong. Look here." Haddock marched forward and stabbed the man in the chest with a pointing finger. "I don’t care if you’re off on some love quest. You’re not welcome here. Get out." 'Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel smirked and looked at Haddock. “That’s okay. Maybe I’ll go give my soul to Odin. Sure seems like Orskaf could use a man like me anyway. Besides, I don’t USE my dark magic for anything malign.” And with that Cynbel turned and began to walk off. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock drew his sword. “No,” he said softly but dangerously. “I’m afraid I cannot allow that.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Yeah good luck with that anyway piss ant," Stonegit said, pulling up his ax. "He’ll feed you your teeth before you get three words out." 'Cynbel Drustan: 'Cynbel jumped back with knives at the ready. “Don’t think I won’t! I’ll make mince meat of the two of you!” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit whistled sharply, and suddenly Cynba felt his legs get taken out from underneath him as Sang yanked him to the floor, materializing over him and hissing in his face, venom on the tips of her teeth. At the same time, every GD guard surrounded him, training their weapons on him. Stonegit, eyes cold, marched over and stepped on one wrist, holding his other down with his free hand, and putting the ax to his nose. "Listen to me closely," he said. "You come into our home, disregard the established authority, insult my King, and then threaten to align with the enemy! You literally, have walked into this with no logical consideration to how life works! I have every right to kill you for pull out those knives." he closed his eyes. "Now…stranger…I’m going to take your weapons, throw you out of this camp, and then have the person you are looking for go out to see you…I think I know who you are talking about. Or…I can split your head open." '''Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel fell to the ground with a resounding thud. The feeling of utter helplessness again… It welled. He looked around in fear and panic. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” His apologies: profuse and numerous, he felt were falling on deaf ears. “I’m not strong enough… Not for him… I have to find a way…” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"You say ‘sorry’ only because you are threatened," Haddock growled, stepping in a distant circle around Cynbel. "You mock me before; only when you are bested do you plea for kindness from us. Your words mean nothing." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I said I would throw you out," Stonegit glanced at Haddock. "But that’s what I would do, unfortunately for you…I don’t hold authority. You’ll have to take your fate up with King Haddock." 'Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel’s voice pitched up as his apologies continued. No sign of them seizing up any time soon either. He felt powerless again, and he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t even know who his apologies were reaching for. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"There might have been a twinge of sympathy, but Haddock did not let that alter his decision. “He’s going out,” Haddock confirmed. “And don’t let him back in.” 'Cynbel Drustan: '''Cynbel heard that and his eyes shot even wider open. “Please no! Do anything you must! Lock me up for all I care! Please don’t keep us apart anymore! I’m begging you!” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock ground his teeth. “You. are. leaving,” he enunciated. “Tell me who your lover boy is, and I’ll speak to him. He can go outside to meet you. But you’re not staying here. This conversation is done.” '''Cynbel Drustan: ''Hah… I guess this what I deserve… "It’s Akira. And he’s not my lover. That implies we do nothing more than have sex. And it’s so much more than that. I’m glad to have been able to call him mine. Just don’t tell him I came here. Just release me and I’ll go." '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"We’ll escort you," Stonegit growled. "Unarmed." he nodded to the guards. Two of them helped Cynbel up and walked out with him, a third following. "We don’t know an Akira," Stonegit said to one of them. "But I think I know who is talking about. Speak to Skye, have him meet with this man once you throw him out, if you would." 'Cynbel Drustan: 'Cynbel didn’t bother to protest in saying that he requested that Skye didn’t know he had ever shown up. Because he stopped caring. He grew apathetic to such a degree where it felt that walking had become a tedious chore to him all of a sudden. But he dredged on with the guards who were towing him along. He didn’t even bother moving much once the guards threw him out. He only sat up and looked out beyond the camp. The guards found Skye with little trouble and started to talk to him. “We found someone who said he was yours and that you were his. Sound familiar?” Skye’s face paled whiter than snow and he looked at them. “Where is he? Take me to him!” And with that the guards led Skye to the gates. “But… No…! I… I can understand…” And Skye simply stepped out of the gates. 'Akira Skye: 'Skye stepped outside the gates and looked at the guards. “I’ll be fine. Please leave me alone with him.” He smiled warmly and then looked at Cynbel. His eyes welled with tears as he sat next to Cynbel. “I thought I lost you… I really did…” Cynbel had been in a state of apathy ever since he realized just how useless he really was. No one wanted him. Below average. That’s all he was. "Cynbel? Cynbel…" Skye felt that saying his name fell on deaf ears and nothing more. "I should have known it was too good to be true." Skye stood to go back into camp and that’s when it happened. Cynbel began to sob and weep. The tears refused to cease pouring; his sobs began heaving. Skye rushed over and hugged Cynbel tightly. “It’s okay Cynbel. I’m right here… It’s okay. Just let it all out.” And the sobs continued for a good few more minutes before stopping enough for Cynbel to look at his love. "I-it really is you… I’ve missed you Akira…" Cynbel smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss Skye. Skye leaned in and kissed Cynbel first. And deeply. "I’ve missed you too Cynbel. More than I could ever say." Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Akira Skye Category:Cynbel Drustan Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss